riordanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kalypso
“ They send a person who can never stay. Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with. -Kalypso über erzählt Ihr Schicksal zu Percy Jackson in die Schlacht um das Schlacht um das Labyrinth.- Kalypso ist eine Tochter des Atlas. Sie lebt auf der Insel Ogygia, wo sie ihren Garten pflegt und sich mit Tieren unterhält. Sie hat karamellfarbene Haare, die sie in einem Zopf trägt, und mandelförmige Augen. Als Percy ihr begegnet findet er sie noch schöner als Aphrodite , die Göttin der Liebe. Kalypso ist von den Moiren verflucht worden, als Strafe dafür, dass sie in dem ersten Titanenkrieg die Titanen und ihren Vater Atlas unterstützt hatte. Sie kann Ogygia nicht verlassen und hat nur über gelegentliche Besuche von Göttern Kontakt zur "richtigen" Welt. Auch wenn sie wie eine harmlose 15-jährige Teenagerin aussieht, sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie ist zwar auf Ogygia gefangen und von den Göttern dort ins Exil gezwungen worden, die Insel bleibt trotz all dem ihre Heimat. Ihre Macht dort ist absolut. Man sollte niemals so dumm sein,sie dort auf ihrem eigenen Territorium herauszufordern. Für viele Reisende, die so "intelligent" oder "dumm" waren sich mit Kalypso anzulegen, war die Insel das letzte, was sie je ihn ihrem Leben gesehen haben. All jene haben Ogygia nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Persönlichkeit Kalypso ist unter den Göttern, Demigötterin und Menschen für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit bekannt. Doch sie scheint auch zum Jähzorn zu neigen und leicht reizbar zu sein. Außerdem liebt nichts mehr als ihre Arbeit und sie Flucht gerne auf Altgriechisch. Sie ist eine junge Frau, die sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände schmutzig macht und sich nicht dafür zu schade ist, härteste körperliche Arbeit selbst zu verrichten. Sie ist sehr energisch und zielstrebig, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, tut sie es auch.In dieser Hinsicht ist sie starrköpfiger als so mancher Zwerg einer Märchengestalt, die man aus vielen Fantasyromanen und Verfilmungen kennt. Von der ganzen harten Arbeit sind ihre Hände mit den Jahrhunderten ganz schwielig geworden. Sie fühlen sich sehr rau an, wie die Hände eines Schmieds und nicht wie die Hände einer feinen Dame. Man sollte sie niemals wütend machen, sonst wirft sie einem Kochtöpfe an den Kopf oder verwirrt mit ihrem Gesang einem die Sinne. Besonders mag Sie ungebetene "Gäste" auf ihrer Insel nicht. Sie kann z.B. Gaia und die anderen Titanen die Ihre Heimat Ogygia und die Welten bedrohen nicht leiden. Da Kalypso seit dem Ende des ersten Titanenkrieges auf Seiten der Demigötter bzw.Heroen steht, half sie auch Leo Valdez, statt ihn zu töten, wie Gaia es wollte. Fähigkeiten Folgende Eigenschaften würden Kalypso zu einer perfekten Hausfrau und Mutter machen sollte sie jemals heiraten: 1.Sie ist eine exzellente Köchin (Ihr bestes Gericht ist Rinderschmortopf) 2.Sie ist eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterkunde und Heilkunst 3.Sie kann gut Spinnen,Weben,Stricken und Schneidern (Sie stellt es unter Beweis, als sie für Leo einen feuerfesten Stoff webt, der sich seiner Körpergröße anpasst.) 4.Sie ist sehr gesangsbegabt (Wenn sie singt, ruft ihr melancholischer Gesang wohlige Erinnerungen in einem wach, sie kann damit auch Gegenstände reparieren.) 5.Sie ist eine gute Gärtnerin (Sie versteht etwas vom Anbau von Feldfrüchten Obst,Gemüse und Getreide) 6.Sie mag und respektiert Tiere (Man sieht es daran, wie sich sich um die Vögel ihrer Insel sorgt) Ogygia und Calypso's Fluch Ogygia (pronounced as oh-jee-jee-ah) is the phantom island where Calypso was imprisoned. She cannot leave the island, but others can. Calypso says that the gods will come to visit her every so often and bring word of the outside world. Every thousand years or so, the gods of Olympus will send Calypso a "companion" (hero) to Ogygia so that Calypso will "tend to him and befriend him." (It can be inferred that they send injured male heroes, like Percy.) All the heroes sent to her attract her, so she falls in love with them. But, as Calypso states (and Percy agrees), the Fates are cruel, and they always send someone who will break her heart, and never stay. However, after the end of the Second Olympian War as part of the gods' promise to Percy to claim all of their kids and they were to set Calypso free. In The House of Hades, it is revealed that the gods forgot about her and she is still on the island. In The Blood of Olympus, ''Leo returns after the war and takes Calypso on Festus. Bitte übersetzen!! Trivia * Calypso is also a moon surrounding Saturn (planet) that was discovered in 1980 and is named after her. * Before Percy arrived on Ogygia, her companion was a pirate named Drake, who was possibly Sir Francis Drake. Bitte in den Abschnitt Travia verschieben am Ende des Artikels!! Liebesinteressen Der Fluch der Morien Der Fluch der Moiren lässt immer wieder Hereon auf die Insel kommen, die verletzt sind, wie z.B. Herkules. Das Problem ist nur, dass sich Calypso immer in diese Heroen verliebt. Auch in Percy verliebt sie sich, aber er verlässt sie, um seine Freunde zu retten. Bevor Percy von der Insel segelt, bittet Calypso, dass er einen kleinen Garten in New York für sie anpflanzt und gibt ihm eine Pflanze aus ihrem Garten. Die Blume, die Kalypso Percy aus Ihrem Garten mitgab, steht immer noch auf dem Balkon von Percy´s Mutter Sally Jackson. Sie ist mangelnder Pflege von seiten Percy´s zum trotz immer noch nicht eingegangen. ''Odysseus '' Calypso fell in love with Odysseus when he washed up in Ogygia during his trip back to Ithaca, after the Trojan War. However, because of her curse, (to always fall in love with heroes that must leave), Odysseus left to return to his wife, Penelope, and his son, Telemachus. ''Sir Francis Drake Francis Drake was an English sea captain, privateer, navigator, slaver, and politician of the Elizabethan era who ended up at Ogygia at some point in his life. Like all other of Calypso's lovers he left for his wife, Elizabeth Sydenham. Percy Jackson '' She fell in love with Percy, but because of her curse, Percy had to leave to save Camp-Half Blood from Luke's invasion force. This made her extremely sad. Percy regards her as his "''biggest what if". ''Percy tries to get her released (in ''The Last Olympian) ''but the gods forget, in turn, angering her as later shown in ''The House of Hades. Leo Valdez "Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez; I still hate you -Zitat :Kalypso zu Leo Valdez in das Haus des Hades" '' When Leo first arrives at the island in ''The House of Hades, she claims the gods are messing with her by sending her a "scrawny boy". However she does eventually warm to Leo and helps him get off the island (which she claims is just to get rid of him). Leo was mad at Percy for breaking her heart and when he leaves he swears on the River Styx to come back despite the fact that "no man finds Ogygia twice". ''She kisses him before he leaves and then wipes her eyes furiously as if she is crying. Leo returns to Ogygia in ''The Blood of Olympus, after having died in the battle against Gaea (and successfully resurrected by the Physician's Cure) and takes her wherever she wants to, on Festus the dragon. Bitte übersetzen!! Am Ende von das Blut des Olymp holt Leo Valdez Kalypso mit seinem mechanischen Drachen Festus von Ogyia ab. Gemeinsam verlassen beide die Insel für immer. Daher wurde der Fluch der Moiren, der über Kalypso verhängt wurde, gebrochen und ihre Geschichte hat ein glückliches Ende genommen. Sie hat nun eine gemeinsame Zukunft an der Seite von Leo Valdez als ihren Partner und Lebensgefährten. Geschichte The Greek mythological Calypso is described as a lovely girl, willing to help everyone. She is the daughter of Atlas, Lord of Endurance and strength, and Tethys, also a Titan and sea goddess. She is described as being a kind and sweet 'minor goddess'. She lives in an island called "Ogygia" (pronounced oh-gee-gee-ah). Die Odysee Calypso is generally known and remembered for her role in Homer's Odyssey, in which she imprisons the Greek hero Odysseus in her abode, Ogygia, in order to make him her immortal husband. According to Homer, Calypso kept Odysseus in her island for seven years, until Odysseus wished to return to his wife, Penelope, the queen of Ithaca. Calypso is much more hostile to Odysseus in the Odyssey than to Percy Jackson in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Although Odysseus is content at first with Calypso, he soon becomes unwilling to stay with her. Calypso keeps Odysseus prisoner with her for seven years, according Homer. Odysseus' patron goddess Athena then asks Zeus to release Odysseus. Zeus complies and sends Hermes to tell Calypso to set Odysseus free. Calypso begrudgingly accepts this command and gives Odysseus the supplies he needs to make a raft home. She then allows him to sail away. In some versions of the Greek folk tales, it is noted that she dies because of her heart suffering in the absence of Odysseus. Bitte übersetzen!!!! Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Percy landet verletzt auf Ogygia, nachdem er den Mount St. Helens fast zum Ausbruch gebracht hat. Kalypso pflegt ihn gesund. Kalypso erzählt ihm schließlich von ihrem Fluch, dass sie sich in die Heroen verlieben muss, die nach Ogygia kommen macht ihm ein Angebot, dort zu bleiben und unsterblich zu werden. Percy lehnt es jedoch ab, mit der Begründung er wisse nun, wie er seinen Freunden helfen könne. Kalypso akzeptiert das und bringt ihn, nach einem Besuch des Hephaistos, zu einem Floß, das ihn nach Hause schaffen soll. Die Letzte Göttin Hier kommt Kalypso nicht selbst vor, aber Percy setzt sich bei Zeus für sie und andere Kinder der Titanen ein, die im ersten Titanenkrieg auf Kronos` Seite gekämpft haben. Er bittet um deren Begnadigung. Leider sind die Götter Percy´s Wunsch nicht ganz nachgekommen, daher ist es sehr fragwürdig, ob die friedliebenden Titanen jemals von den Göttern begnadigt werden. Haus des Hades : Leo landet aus Versehen auf Ogygia, als die Schneegöttin Chione ihn fliegen lässt, und er selbst kurz vor dem Absturz im Flug einen ,,Hubschrauber´´ baut. Zuerst mag Kalypso ihn nicht, aber als sie zusammen arbeiten um Leo ein Floß zu bauen, das ihn von der Insel wegbringt, kommen sie sich näher. : : Leo erzählt ihr von dem Plan sie mitzunehmen aber Kalypso lehnt ab, in Leo reift der Plan sie mit Festus abzuholen. Letztlich zeigt Kalypso starke Zuneigung zu Leo. Er schwört sogar auf den Styx, dass er wieder nach Ogygia zurückkehren wird, um Kalypso zu befreien. Damit erfüllt er einen Teil der "Prophezeihung der Sieben". : : Leo selbst sagt, dass Regeln, ob von Göttern oder Menschen aufgestellt, ihn nicht interessieren. Leo meint, Kalypso habe die letzten 3000 Jahre genug für ihre Verbrechen gebüßt. Sie erwidert daraufhin, dass es für sie absolut unmöglich sei, Ogygia zu verlassen. Die Götter haben mit der Insel ein absolut "perfektes, ausbruchsicheres Gefängnis" für sie erschaffen. Doch Leo ist der festen Überzeugung dass es einen Weg für sie gibt die Insel für immer zu verlassen. : : Der Teil der Prophezeihung, den Leo erfüllt, lautet wie folgt: : "Ein letzter Atem ist zur Erfüllung des Eides geblieben." Damit ist Leo´s Schwur gemeint, Kalypso zu befreien. : Das Blut des Olymp Am Ende der Schlacht gegen Gaia stirbt Leo Valdez und kann sich dank seines mechanischen Drachen Feutus mit der Injektion von Nikes Heilmittel noch retten. Er treibt eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Luft umher, bis er aus seinem "Tod" erwacht und das Navigationsgerät von Festus verrückt spielt. Er kann sein Glück kaum fassen, als er unter den Wolken die Insel Ogygia vor sich sieht. Mit letzter Kraft landet Festus mit Leo am Strand der Insel. Leo ist der erste Heroe, dem es gelang die Insel Ogyia zwei mal zu betreten. Obwohl dies angeblich laut den Gesetzen der Götter unmöglich ist. Er wird von einer wie üblich sehr aufgebrachten und vor Freude strahlenden Kalypso empfangen, denn sie hat auf ihn gewartet. Sie begrüßt ihn mit den Worten:"Du hast mich sehr lange warten lassen und du hast die feuerfesten Kleider, die ich für dich gemacht habe und die ich für unzerstörbar hielt doch nun zerstört. Ach ja du riechst nach....mmmh; Tod." "Ja ich weiß Sonnenschein, aber dass ich sterbe, dafür kann ich nichts." sagt Leo Valdez. Sie streichelt nur über seine verkrustete Wange und sieht ihn sehr lange an. Dann gibt sie Leo einen langen innigen Kuss. Als sie ihn wieder los lässt fragt Leo:"Du willst also von dieser Insel runter?" "Nun denn; ich bin hier und dich abzuholen. Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt?" Kalypso macht einen kurzen Schwenk mit ihrer Hand und zwei Koffer stehen neben ihr. Leo lädt die Koffer in Festus Gepäckfach und gemeinsam verlassen beide Ogygia für immer mit unbekannten Ziel. Kalypso ist es egal, ob Sie ihre Unsterblickeit verliert, wenn Sie ihre Insel verlässt, sie selbst sagt:"Ich lasse es darauf ankommen. Travia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Mythologie Kategorie:Freundlich Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere